write me off
by PerfectPerception
Summary: Oliver moved on from crayons to pens. — OliverLilly.


**Author's Notes:** Mmmm. To be honest, I support and really enjoy Oliver/Miley stories better but I have to admit Lilly and Oliver _are_ cute together and I can see a small possibility of them actually being canon on the show. Written because I have a major writer's block for _For You I Am Blinded_ storyyyy.**  
Disclaimer: **I wish I owned _something_ but I sadly yield nothing.

"When conjugating verbs, such as ER verbs, you must drop the ending and replace it with the correct conjugation. . ." Oliver winced when the white chalk held within his teacher's hand came in contact with the blackboard aside of her. Large, loopy letters of chalk residue were left behind which failed to draw the students attention and simply contributed another reason _not_ to pay attention to her.

The brunet sighed, sprawling the upper half of his body across his desk's cool surface. He figured he wouldn't get caught, seeing as the teacher continued babbling on and on about the correct form of conjugated verbs or whatever. To be honest, he really hadn't a clue why he chose to take French this year. Well, other than that nagging fact that it was necessary to have at least two years of language under one's belt in order to graduate. He just wasn't certain why he chose _French_. Oh right, it was because of that girl seated in the desk aside of his, concentrating hard on the chalkboard as she jotted down notes for herself.

"Lilly," he whispered loudly, unintentionally catching the regard of others around them. They quickly turned away, however, realizing it was just _Oliver_ whom was speaking.

"What?" she whispered lowly back, her stare never faltering while her pen's inked tip continued gliding against the notebook paper underneath it.

"Why didn't we take Spanish with Miley?" Her pen stopped.

Lilly snapped her neck sharply toward him, a frown painting itself across her lips. "You _had_ a choice to take it with her."

Oliver cocked a brow. "Yeah, and so did you. Why didn't we? Mrs. Simmons is a better teacher anyways. Plus, I already know a little Spanish."

Her frown deepened upon his response. "Oliver, you only say Mrs. Simmons is a better teacher because she's pregnant and has, like, a contraction every minute she barely pays attention to her class. And you so do not know Spanish."

"Oh, I _so_ do."

"Oliver, the only thing you know aside from 'Hola' is 'Puede ir al baño por favor'."

"Exactly, and if we were in that class I'd _use_ that phrase."

"It means 'can I go to the bathroom please'!" Lilly sighed when Oliver shot a 'yeah, so?' expression as a response. "Seriously, Oliver. Maybe if you paid attention you'd learn something. People overlook French, anyways. It's a pretty language."

Oliver's other eyebrow met his raised one. "You think sounding like you're about to hack something up is pretty?"

"Oliver!" Her voice was enraged in a hushed, compacted kind of way. Regardless, it was still pretty terrifying and Oliver was quite reluctant to face the consequences if he didn't apologize to his friend.

"Alright, alright. I'm _sorry_. I didn't mean it like that. French is an okay language." Oliver half-lied. Because he really _was_ sorry, but he didn't necessarily believe French was an 'okay' language. In fact, it was probably his least favorite one.

"Maybe you'd actually pass this course if you took notes and, _oh right_, completed homework."

"Hilarious," he mumbled with sharp sarcasm under his breath. "Give me a pen or something, will you? I'll start writing down whatever the hell she's ranting on about. Seriously, she just can't shut up, can she?"

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Oliver, she's the _teacher_. She's supposed to talk to us. And you're supposed to listen."

"Whatever. Just give me a pen or something."

"No," she responded with a curt tone. "You're not even going to study. Why bother?"

"Hey, you _owe_ me." The blonde raised an eyebrow challengingly, gesturing for Oliver to continue. "Remember? I gave you crayons when _you_ wanted them."

"That was, like, _ten_ years ago," Lilly snapped in return. "And you made me hold your hand. I don't owe you anything."

"Seriously Lilly, can I have one?" groaned Oliver, extending his arm out and held his palm inches away from her desk. When she refused to reply, returning her earlier gaze back toward the blackboard, he sighed. "I don't get it. You say you _want_ me to pay attention and apply myself and then you don't supply me with a writing utensil. The very tool I start my education foundation upon."

"You know what? _Here_. Take it." Lilly rummaged angrily through her green backpack before throwing a pen at her friend.

Oliver caught it with ease, bringing it closer to his face to inspect it. "Lilly, it's _red_."

"Right. But it's still a pen, regardless. So _write_ with it and leave me alone."

The brunet sighed before directing his attention elsewhere. He reluctantly pulled a sheet of paper out of his French folder and began scribbling on it. Unfortunately, to Lilly's dismay, it wasn't a paper to copy French verbs down on as she assumed it would be. And as Oliver passed her the paper she discovered it was a note for her.

_You seriously need to chill, Lilly. Miley_'_s usually the one fretting _'_bout_ _grades and stuff._

Despite her better judgment Lilly felt her own pen begin to write a few choice words under Oliver's and passed it back to him.

Accompanying Oliver's note was now: _I like French and I want a good grade._

He nibbled on the back of the pen, aware how much Lilly absolutely _loathed_ that habit of his before replying and gave it back to her.

_Okay. Well, what do I owe you for the pen? Do I have to hold your hand during or after class?_

Lilly frowned, writing: _Are you seriously that immature, Oliver?_

_No._ He wrote back when he received the paper. _At least, not as much as that Brett guy Miley told me you've been hanging out with. I bet you make him hold your hand when he burrows a pen._

_Why would I even make someone do that?_ She shook her head before continuing._ Just pay attention and write your own notes. I'm getting tired of you copying off of mine. Learn something for once. You probably don't know anything in this class._

He frowned, not entirely expecting that bitter response. He crumbled the paper up and threw it in the nearest trashcan before sneaking a glance at Lilly whom looked content in return. She probably thought he'd actually _listen_ to her and start writing his own notes. Instead he took another piece of notebook paper out and, after jotting down another letter addressed to his friend, passed it to her.

This time she was hesitant to open the folded paper. She shot him a glare, receiving a crooked smile of encouragement to read it in return. Sighing visibly to herself, she quickly scanned the words written messily on the corner of the paper.

_Thanks for the pen. Even if it's red.  
P.S J'amour tu._

A small smile tugged at her lips as her previous aggravated expression fell before she folded the paper so it only read the P.S section and slipped it in her binder. Before she could reply with a note of her own, however, the bell had rung and the students quickly gathered and packed away their things into their bags and ushered themselves out of the room. Lilly and Oliver were the last of the lot to exit the classroom, choosing a spot in the crowded hallways to wait for Miley.

"Oh, you never answered my question," Oliver began. In response the blonde glanced at him with eyebrows raised. "Do I _owe_ you anything? You know, for the pen?"

Lilly smiled, shaking her head a 'no' before boldly reaching down and intertwined her fingers with Oliver's. "Nah," she replied lightly when she felt him hesitantly squeeze her hand with his. "You've already given me enough as it is, Oken."

That remark brought a smile to Oliver's face and he leaned down, aiming for her mouth but because he was Oliver and she was Lilly, she moved last minute and he ended up clumsily kissing the corner of her mouth instead. Nevertheless she giggled and stood on her tiptoes to brush her lips lightly against his awaiting cheek.

"What about _Brett_?" questioned Oliver when she pulled away, cocking a questionable eyebrow.

"Don't worry about him," she smirked. "I don't let him burrow my pens, he possibly couldn't owe me anything I want in return."

* * *

**Author's notes: **Gahhh pure fluff. Pretty cheesy in my opinion but I hope its a good kind of cheesy. Yeah, I'll definitely admit it's not one of my best, lacks depth I think. But I think fluff isn't supposed to have depth in general, ya know? Anyways, reviews?

&I'm not entirely sure if I got the language down correctly. I took Spanish last year but I honestly don't remember learning a thing in that class. And I'm not sure if the 'puede ir al baño por favor' phrase is grammatically correct or just slang because my Spanish teacher really did suck that much last year. But I **am** pretty certain 'J'amour tu' means I love you in French though. Because, well, I take French. And it _is_, for a fact, grammatically correct. :D But please feel free to correct me with another way to say it. :) Oh, and I wouldn't look the Spanish sentence up on a translation site. They're usually wrong.


End file.
